leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Yuumi/Trivia
General * Idling while will not trigger AFK measures. * The icon for is reused for the Teamfight Tactics item , which is named after her. Development * The visual goals for Yuumi included creating a cute support due to having not done one in quite some time.Danky on Yuumi's Visuals * A scrapped name for was Protecc/Attacc.Scrapped Bop 'n' Blok Name * Yuumi's in development name was Catbook.Yuumi in Development Name * was a spell originally tested on and , when one of them died their spirit would attach to the other and would allow you to keep playing.EndlessPillows on Yuumi’s Gameplay Hook * Yuumi is voiced by Cassandra Lee Morris who also voices .Yuumi's Voice Actress * Yuumi's prototype model was a recolored .Prototype Yuumi Model * prototype particle was a cat from one of skins.Maxw3ll on Prototype Spell * Several scrapped spells tested on Yuumi include:Scrapped Yuumi Spells 1Scrapped Yuumi Spells 2 ** A miniature version of . ** A version of her ultimate that allowed her to attach to enemies and knock them back until they hit terrain. ** A version of that would charge for a second and then fire at an incredibly fast speed. ** A spell that would throw a boomerang like orb that would allow Yuumi to cast her spells from the projectile. Lore * Yuumi is a magical cat familiar to a Yordle Enchantress named Norra. * Yuumi's name came from when she heard Norra say , and thought that was her name.Yuumi's Name * was originally written by a Yordle anthropologist in order to study how Yordle magic works and how Yordles traverse the spirit realm. It has been added over the years by generations of Yordle mages who explored the various gateways to and from Bandle City.Jellbug on the origin of the Book of Thresholds * The Book of Thresholds was given sentience by one of its previous owners in order to protect itself from those who would use its powers for evil.Jellbug on the Book's Sentience 1Jellbug on the Book's Sentience 2 * Yuumi and Book have been looking for Norra for around 4 years.Jellbug on how long Norra has been missing Quotes * Skins ; * Yuumi bears a striking resemblance, both appearance- and functionwise, to the Keystone rune. * Her splash art shows Yuumi inside Master Norra's house in Bandle City. * Yuumi's tail works as a rudder for steering book.Earp on Yuumi's Tail ; * This skin is likely a reference to from the series. ; * She shares her splash art with . ** and can be seen in the background of their splash art. * Each of her chromas gives her different fur color and patterns that are based on real cat breeds. * When Yuumi , drawings of and can be seen on pages. * When Yuumi uses , several images can be seen on the ground. All of these reference Heartbreakers skins, such as: ** ** ** ** ** ** and ** Relations * and have become fast friends, united by their love for Norra. * It is stated on her Universe page that (or ) has relations with , , and , possibly during the time in Bandle City as Norra's familiar (or as a guide). ** (and possibly ) has observed and Tamara during their return trip from Basilich to Noxus Prime. and were also observed fighting Noxians to a retreat. Book has no fondness towards Noxians and their violent tendencies. * During their travels, Yuumi and Book have encountered . Yuumi rested on his shoulders for a time, protecting him from angry snow-spirits stirring up flurries in a hailstorm, while he brought her wriggling fish. * Yuumi and Book were attacked by while they were investigating ruins in Shurima. Category:Champion trivia Category:2020 Valentines Day